<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i feel like dancin' tonight by JaeRianL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634214">i feel like dancin' tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL'>JaeRianL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>agents of fluff 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antoine Triplett Lives, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trip suggests they all go out to a club, Fitz can’t be entirely sure that the man hasn’t lost his mind. Asking Jemma and Skye to join him, that’s fair enough, he can’t find any reason why he wouldn’t invite them, but him? Even before his brain injury, Fitz wasn’t exactly known for his sex appeal, dance ability or coordination.</p><p>So why did he think that putting him in a situation where he’d be in close proximity to strangers, and could very easily cause a domino effect of injuries that would put SHIELD in the limelight once again, just for a different kind of wrong reasons, would be a good idea?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Lance Hunter &amp; Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>agents of fluff 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Agents of Fluff 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i feel like dancin' tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work crosses off the squares Fitztripskimmons &amp; Dancing on the fluff bingo cards!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Trip suggests they all go out to a club, Fitz can’t be entirely sure that the man hasn’t lost his mind. Asking Jemma and Skye to join him, that’s fair enough, he can’t find any reason why he wouldn’t invite them, but him? Even before his brain injury, Fitz wasn’t exactly known for his sex appeal, dance ability or coordination. </p><p>So why did he think that putting him in a situation where he’d be in close proximity to strangers, and could very easily cause a domino effect of injuries that would put SHIELD in the limelight once again, just for a different kind of wrong reasons, would be a good idea?</p><p>But the moment that Bobbi and Hunter catch wind of the invitation, one which they couldn’t follow through with due to “reasons” - he’s not thick, he knows they’re going to shag but it’s funny that everyone else thinks he’s oblivious to it all - they insist on getting him ready for the night. And try as he might, he is no match for two highly trained, deadly specialists who could (and had) tackled him to his bed whenever he tried to make his escape. So he sits quietly, half-heartedly answering Hunter’s questions as Bobbi browses through his wardrobe, eyeing some of the ties he used to wear with thinly veiled disdain.</p><p>After finally deciding on an outfit that would make him look “fuckable”, she forces him to get changed in front of them, neither one of them trusting him to not make a break for the lab, or get May to protect him, when out of sight. Turning slightly for modesty’s sake, she hears Hunter let out a wolf whistle, and turns her head to see the more muscular than anticipated chest of Dr Leo Fitz. Nodding appreciatively, she gently hits Hunter’s arm and forces him to turn away when she sees Fitz blush tomato red from his head to his chest. Well, if Trip and the others don’t take him first, she and Hunter sure will.</p><p>After the moment of slight mortification, Fitz rushes to get dressed, he figures the sooner the night starts, the sooner it ends, and the sooner he can hide in his bunk. Clearing his throat, Fitz blushes again when he sees Bobbi and Hunter eye him up, Hunter clearly on the verge of coming out with some lecherous comment that would make Fitz’s mum smack him silly. Thankfully, Bobbi manages to silence him with a harsh look, and sends Fitz on his way with a swat on his arse that makes him jump in the air, an unimpressed glare sent her way before he stalks off to find the terrible trio forcing him to go out dancing. </p><p>“Dammit Bob, why couldn’t we get dibs?” Hunter asks petulantly, staring at Fitz’s arse as the younger man walks away.</p><p>“Because you were a moron who didn’t call dibs when Jemma and I were in Hydra, that’s why Lance.” She huffs out, happy that Fitz has people interested in him but irritated they didn’t have a chance to get their hands on him because of Hunter’s hesitance. </p><p>When Fitz makes it to the others, all standing by one of the few unmarked cars SHIELD owns, despite it being a secret agency, he has been gawped at by ninety percent of the base’s population, and is more than ready to call it a night already. So finding himself being the centre of attention once again, of three much more attractive people, does nothing to convince him to go out. Huffing grumpily, Fitz jumps into the car, motioning for the awestruck others to either join him and let him go to sleep. The drive to the club doesn’t take too long, and Fitz spends most of the time listening to the other three talk about their days, refraining from interjecting and then causing the conversation to fall apart under his stutter.</p><p>When Trip parks the car near the club, Fitz readies himself for waiting a ridiculously long time outside, but Skye drags him to the bouncer, stating that they’re already on the list, much to the Scotsman’s confusion. From there, he’s led through the crowd of sweaty drunks and towards the VIP lounge, the trio sharing a look that Fitz doesn’t quite understand. He waves off Trip’s offer for a drink, his meds do not react well to alcohol, and instead sits at the booth, smiling gently when Jemma and Skye sandwich him in, leaving him slap bang in the middle of their discussion, and thus an unintentional participant. </p><p>When Trip comes back with a tray of shots, Fitz internally wincing at the thought of dealing with a drunk Jemma, as well as a bottle of water for Fitz, he finds himself blushing for a different reason, and lowers his head slightly to prevent the others from noticing it. As his friends neck down the first shot, Fitz feels himself relax more and more, after all it’s not like they’ll remember much of tonight if he does manage to make a fool of himself. He notices them trying to get him to join the conversations more, and after a lot of forceful responses, he gives up on not speaking and just accepts the fact he’s going to stumble over words soon enough. </p><p>While the club isn’t really his scene, he appreciates the attempt nonetheless, that is until Skye and Trip get the bright idea that he needs to go dancing with them. Eyes bugging out of their sockets, he hastily rejects them, insisting that no one needs to see that, and he is way too sober to even consider doing it. But then Jemma starts fluttering her eyelashes, Skye starts leaning into him, and Trip has a surprisingly powerful puppy dog look on his face, and Fitz is absolutely powerless to the three of them at once. Sighing begrudgingly, he lets Jemma drag him from the booth, Trip and Skye following behind him, talking about something he can’t hear over the heavy bass of the music blaring through the speakers.</p><p>With Jemma leading the parade, they soon find the perfect spot, not too close to any speakers, not too close to people that Fitz will knock everyone over should he make a prat of himself and fall over. He isn’t surprised to see Jemma, Skye and Trip let loose and start dancing, but what does manage to surprise him is when they circle around him and dance with him in the middle of the group. Fitz is hyper aware of the face that Trip is getting closer behind him, that Skye and Jemma are dancing in front of him like he’s the main attraction of the show, and he cannot move a muscle, not to join in, not to get away, just frozen there.</p><p>“You know Fitz, you’re a hard man to get a date with.” Trip says into his ear, grinding up behind him.</p><p>Date? This was supposed to be a date? Jesus, they must have been desperate for ideas if they thought bringing him to a club and making him dance was the way to show him they wanted to go out with him. Before he has the chance to give them the wrong impression, he spins around to face Trip, staring at the taller man’s handsome features, not entirely sure how he ended up in this situation.</p><p>“Maybe next time bring me somewhere where I’m not a safety hazard, and then I’ll realise you guys were asking me out.” He says slowly, his accent thickening as he does everything he can to stop his stutter.</p><p>Watching as Trip gives the women a joyous look, Fitz stumbles as he is pulled back through the club by Skye and Jemma, Trip following close behind. By the time they’ve made it outside, Skye has wormed her way under Fitz’s arm, with Jemma still holding his hand. The four of them lean against the car, relishing in one another’s embrace, before Fitz decides he’d much rather be hugging them in bed, than in a dingy car park.</p><p>“By the way,” he starts, pausing to find the right words, “why the b-bloody hell… would you think dancing is a good first date for me?” He asks, disdain evident as he spits out the word dancing like it was poison.</p><p>“Well, it worked didn’t it?” Skye asks, the cheeky grin she sends him reminding him so much of before.</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, he climbs into the driver’s seat, hands thankfully functioning well enough to get them back to base safely, grinning when he watches them squabble over who gets to sit next to him. Eventually it’s Skye who succeeds, and she settles down in the seat beside him, resting a hand on his thigh, not daring to shift it any higher in fear of one of Jemma’s safety rants. Driving back to base, listening to the trio talk about the most mundane things, well mundane things for government agents, Fitz couldn’t be any happier. So long as he never has to go dancing again. Maybe at his wedding, the four of them dancing together, but aside from that, never, ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought &amp; come find me on <a href="https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr</a>! Thanks for reading!!</p><p>Jae &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>